Impavid
by SapphyreStar
Summary: Impavid-Not afraid, fearless. So get this, not only did I die ridiculously young, I actually managed to be reincarnated into one of my favorite animes. This can turn out one of two ways, either really really good or really really bad. Rated for language. Rating may change later depending on content. The genre might change as well. Depends on how the story turns out.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. If I did, my laptop wouldn't have scotch tape holding parts of it together.**_

_**Impavid-Not afraid, fearless.**_

_**So whoever said dying is peaceful is a damn liar and should be dragged out to an alley and shot. It hurts. Alot. I should have known.**_  
_**I should have fucking known. I mean, with my kind of luck, it's rather obvious that that I would die young. Serious though, I can't walk **_  
_**across a flat surface without twisting my damn ankle. I'm am 22 years old and I'm dying after being hit by a car. Well, you would think **_  
_**that since having a driver's license requires you to know how to drive, that one would actually be able to drive. But, apparently not. No**_  
_**nonononono. I can't die, I don't want to die. I'm supposed to be too stubborn to die. Nothing can get rid of me. Turns out I don't have a **_  
_**choice. I can feel myself slipping away as I'm laying on the cold concrete bleeding out. I can hear the sirens and people telling it's going**_  
_** to be ok and to hold on, but I already know that it's too late. My eyes slide shut and last conscience thought as blackess engulfs me Well,**_  
_**shit. This blows.**_

_**So end of chapter one. Kind of depressing, but it will get better. Reviews would be absolutely awesome. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Flames **_  
_**will be ignored. If you don't like my story, there is this magical item called a back button. It is in the upper left hand corner. Use it.**_

_**Fun Fact :) The first owner of Marlboro company died of lung cancer. Talk about irony.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. I do have a $1.67 though.**_

_**I was floating. It was dark and cramped and I was curled in a fetal position. I didn't particulary care, though because despite of all this i was warm and comfortable and most of all, I felt safe. I yawned sleepily. I was contented. Wait just a minute. What. The. Hell? Warm? Comfortable? Safe. Just where the fuck am I? Last thing I remember is having my insides splattered all over the pavement courtesy of dumbass driver. So what in the 7th level of hell is going on? Hmmm. I'm feeling rather... drowsy. It's kinda hard to care. I struggled to keep my eyes open, no dice. Dude, I'm a fucking retard. Going to sleep in an unknown location. I'll figure it later, I can't bother with it right now.**_

_*************TimeSkip**********************_  
_**I started awake with a jolt. I was cold, wet, and apparently naked. And man was I PISSED. I opened my mouth to give someone a piece of my mind, but instead of a scathing tirade coming out of my mouth, a screeching wail came out. Huh, that's not right. I opened my eyes and was greeted by the sight of a women in a hospital gown surrounded by what appeared to be a docter and a bunch of nurses. Well this is weird. The women in the hospital gown smiled at me and said"You're finally here Amaya-chan. I'm your Kaa-san." Um, hello universe, I'm offically mindblown. I do believe I have been reincarnated. Well, did say that I didn't want to die.**_

_**So end of chapter two. Reviews would be absolutely awesome. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Flames **_  
_**will be ignored. If you don't like my story, there is this magical item called a back button. It is in the upper left hand corner. Use it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry my lovely readers. I have been insanely busy which has left me unable to write. Disclaimer; I do not own naruto **

**or naruto shippuden. If I did, the storyline would be diffarent.**

Contary to popular belief, reincarnation sucks. Of course that could be because i still have my memories of my previous life. So basically I am a 22 year old chick stuck in the body of a newborn. My mobility consists of the ability to wriggle around and waving my arms and legs. I have absolutely no motor fuctions and seem to be unable to stay awake for extended periods of time. I also have the unfortunate tendancy to be easily distracted. I already know that that one is going to come back and bite me in the ass. Despite my rather limited fuctions as a useful human being I have learned some things. Like how it appears my new father seems to almost never be around. From what I gather he is part of a military and I am now in Japan. I can't understand everything that is said to me but I can get the general mening thanks to what I do know due to my anime obsession. And they said my being an Otaku was ridiculous. I knew it'd come in handy someday.

Weeks passed and I continued to grow. The periods of time that I was able to stay awake continued to increase and my motor skills started to develop. I figured my mother had enough problems with an absent husband without adding a troublesome baby to the mix, I tried to be quiet and cause the least amount of work as I could. Of course that didn't actually help it turns out. It caused my mother to worry so much that she took me to the doctor who could find absolutely nothing wrong with me. After we arrived back home from the doctor, we found out that my father had arrived back, causing my mother to promptly deposit me in his arms. I gurgled and looked up at him. And froze at the sight of a shiny piece of metal with a VERY familar symbol of a leaf engraved on it adorning his forehead. In the next few seconds, my brain went into hyperdrive. I was reborn into the world of Naruto in what appeared to be a shinobi family. Fate had a sick twisted sense of humor. Then what really threw me off was the symbol of a fan on my father's sleeve. OH HELL NO, iwas reborn a a damn UCHIHA. Oh shit, this was not good. In light of all this iformation being dumped on me at once, I am completely justified in what I did next. I did what what any sensible person would do when they discovered they were reborn into a clan of dead men walking. I screamed my ever loving head off while trying my damned best to get away.

**I apologize for how long it took for me to publish this chapter. I shall give it my best attempt to have the next one out within a week. Review please:)**


	4. Author's Note

So, I apologize. I know I said that I would try and update every week, but I started a new job about 3 days after my last update, so I was working fulltime as well as going to school. Now I'm done with school and work has increased my hours. I do have some chapters written, so I will attempt to type them up and post them as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 4

Dislaimer I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.

Well, in hindsight, I wasn't sure what I had been thinking. Nevermind, I know exactly what I had been thinking, I hadn't been. Of course. I mean it's completely normal to temporarily lose your mind upon the discovery that not only have you been reborn into one of your favorite animes, you have been born born into a family doomed to all die. Yup, you heard right. I'm a Uchiha. Well, shit. This won't end well at all. Anyways, I have a plan. Get older; run away from home. If I'm not around when Itachi massacres the clan, he can't kill me. Brilliant, I know, I don't really blame Itachi for killing off his clan, what with them planning to take over Konoha and all. But, in all honesty, I don't don't plan on dying back to the matter on hand, when I had started acting like a madwo... er baby I enddded up startling my father so badly that he dropped me. He's a fucking ninja and he dropped me. Not only that, but he didn't even manage to catch me. Thank god I didn't land on my head. Of course this resulted in us returning to the docter we had just left, not to mention my mother was livid. The only thing I will say on that is that I WILL NOT be pissing her off anytime soon. I will be having nightmares for a LONG time.

Reviews please! Anyway, like I said in my author's note I've been working alot, so I don't know how often I'll be able to update. Never fear though, I have not abandoned either of my stories. If you have any questions, feel free to message me.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, So, this isn't actually a chapter. I realized that I hadn't updated any of my stories since 2015 and it is now 2017. I don't really have an explanation except for I work ridiculous hours and it has sapped my creativity. I do plan on continuing(not to mention rewriting so they're better quality) my stories eventually, but if anyone would like to take one up, they're welcome to. Just pm me which one you're taking up.


End file.
